


Sky's Plance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breast Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Love, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: These are the Kinktober Plance works I'm doing!! 5 total!





	1. Day1: Facesitting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober... Facesitting. 
> 
> I will not be doing every day of Kinktober with Plance. I only choose five days for Plance!
> 
> (These characters are aged up to their early twenties. NO underage sex).

“Lance.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” 

 

Pidge sat in her underwear and a soft t-shirt. She was in Lance's room cuddling him when he started talking kinky shit. 

 

“I want you to sit on my face.” He smiled, a wicked gleam in his eye. He had his altean robe on, his lanky arms curled around Pidge's smaller frame. 

 

Pidge sat up a little straighter. “Isn’t that kinky?” 

 

“Says the person who asked me to blindfold her.” Lance chuckled. 

 

“That was, like…  _ twice _ .” She hissed, falling back into his arms once more. “I'd be down, though.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance asked, tipping his head to the side. 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge said as she met his eyes. 

 

The moment seemed to slow down as Lance pulled Pidge into him. He kissed her jawline until he reached her mouth. Pidge was soft, and giving. Lance was eager in his endeavors. His tongue colliding passionately with hers. Wrapping… swirling around one another. Lance always a constant press, as if he we're making a map of her mouth. Pidge's breathing stuttered and Lance immediately pulled back. He offered softer kisses to her cheeks, and again to her mouth. 

 

Pidge was dazzled by how alluring Lance had been. She'd feel perfectly fine handing over everything to him. Lance was her safety… he was her home. 

 

She laughed to herself before throwing off her t-shirt. “Let's get this show on the road. Lay down cowboy.” 

 

“You've never been good at dragging things out. It's called foreplay, Pidge.” Lance smiled at her before mimicking Pidge's motion to go topless. He soon laid back like a king about to enjoy the finest meal. 

 

Pidge did a little hip roll to get out of her panties. 

 

Her next move was to throw a leg on either side of Lance's head. 

 

“You smell great.” Lance said, his breath ghosting over her clit. 

 

“Ew. Gross.” She laughed, but she still felt a jolt of arousal. Goosebumps rose on her skin. 

 

Lance gently gilded against the opening to Pidge's vagina. “So wet for me.”

 

Pidge gasped softly. Lance gently ghosted over her to extreme sensitivity. Until she was dripping, and struggling not to just drop down on Lance's face right away. 

 

Lance knew Pidge was trying her best not to, but he really wanted her to. “Drop, Pidge.” 

 

She huffed as she settled down more on Lance's face, and he was quick to respond with his tongue. Pidge then started up on little gasps, and soft moans. He was laving at her entire vulva. He pressed as deep as he could into her vag with his tongue. Feeling each warm fold Pidge had to offer. 

 

The oversensitivity had finally caught up with Pidge, and Lance could feel her muscles contracting as she came. The sweet taste flowing from Pidge readily. The rest of her was currently curled over Lance's upper body. Her arms desperate to find a handhold as she rode the waves of orgasm. 

 

Lance didn't let up until Pidge finally begged him to. She was too over sensitive from cumming. Lance made sure she was comfortable as he used his discarded clothes to clean his messy face.

 

Pidge couldn't stay awake much longer, and Lance wouldn't blame her for falling asleep. He was just happy to slide back into the blankets and cuddle her. 


	2. Day 16: 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 16 is 69ing!! So Plance is soft and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them getting sexualllllll and softttttt

“You are beautiful.” Lance smiled, leaning into Pidge's work space. 

 

They opted for her room that night. Well, it was more of a workspace now. She slept most nights in Lance's bed. 

 

It was late in the sleep cycle, and Pidge had refused to pull herself away from her work. Lance had been quietly watching her until he muttered that comment. 

 

“What?” Pidge turned her head towards him. 

 

“You are beautiful when you're working.” His smile hadn't faded. 

 

“Always the charmer.” Pidge huffed, scratching her head. “But thank you.”

 

Lance lazily looked at her, one arm propping him up. “Want to do something?”

 

Pidge looked over to Lance, a eyebrow quirked up. “What?”

 

“Have sex?” Lance offered. 

 

“Really? It’s late.” Pidge laughed.

 

“You were going to work longer if I didn’t suggest it anyway.” Lance pointed out.

 

“Fair point. I was.” Pidge stated.

 

“ _ Was _ ?” Lance cooed, pulling Pidge’s chair towards him. 

 

“Yeah. Was.” Pidge laughed before lightly kissing Lance. 

 

Lance took that moment to pull her into him. She yelped into the kiss as she fell on top of him.

 

“Want to try a sixty-nine?” Lance asked with a smirk.

 

Pidge felt blood rush to her face. “Sure.”

 

“Ride me backwards.” Lance spoke directly into her ear.

 

Pidge pushed him flat on his back, swinging herself so her ass was facing Lance. He responded by groping her through her shorts.

 

“No underwear today Babe?” He asked, being able to rub his hands directly over her vag. It was soft. It had a wonderful natural smell (Lance is pretty sure she was taking some kind of supplements to make it taste great 24/7). 

 

“They weren’t convenient.” She huffed, shaking her ass a little. 

 

“I’m not complaining.” He said before yanking her up a bit closer to his face. His left hand pulled her shorts to expose her pretty cunt. Quickly running his tongue over her clit enuthicasicly. 

 

She twitched every time Lance touched her clit. Pidge wasn’t about to be the only one moaning. She pushed the dress-like shirt out of the way before pulling at his pants. He lifted his hips so she’d be able to expose his dick. Lance was hard, and his dick smacked down onto his stomach once it was free. 

 

It felt heavy in her hand, Lance’s skin was soft to the touch. A slick precum pooled at the tip of his cock. She leaking it away lovingly. Lance thanked her by sucking lightly on her clit. It made her gasp and curve her body against Lance’s. She desperately mouthed at his cock. Sucking it down to the best of her ability. She was pretty good at Blow jobs, but she also wasn't giving it her entire focus as she usually did. 

 

It was hard to when Lance started to go wild between her legs. His tongue lapping at her, making sure to give pressure to all of her sensitive spots. It was Pidge's turn to have her fluids licked at, Lance doing his best to make Pidge extremely wet. 

 

It was working far too well in Pidge's opinion. She worried she was going to accidentally bite his dick. She could feel the heat building in her body, and as she licked a stripe down Lance's cock she pressed her head against his thigh. Her mouth now right next to his balls. 

 

Lance's efforts brought about Pidge's first orgasm. Her toes curling, and ass pressing down onto Lance's face. Her whole body convulsed momentarily. Before she could prop herself up Lance's tongue lapped at her now oversensitive clit. Pidge let out shocked moans every time he ran back over it. In an attempt at retaliation she sucked his balls (which were apparently more sensitive than she originally thought). 

 

It was Lance’s turn to moan. The vibrations of his voice on her vagina... It was pushing her ever so closer to her second orgasum. Then Lance actually said something and Pidge was rockeding over the edge. What Pidge didn’t understand was that it was a warning from Lance.

 

Lance had came; it shot out over Pidge’s face and landed in her hair.

 

She rolled away from him quickly with her eyes closed. “Lance! Get me a towel! It’s gonna get in my eyes.

 

“Oh shit!” Lance squawked, running towards the bathroom. He hurried to clean his come off of his girlfriend. “Sorry, sorry.”  

 

“It’s fine. We can shower.” Pidge huffed. “Did you get your come off my face?”

 

Lance pulled the towel away. A smirk fell on his lips. “Oh no… Let me just-” And Lance licked up the side Pidge’s face. She squealed and opened her eyes to glare at him. 

  
  


“Shower. Now.” She hissed, tugging Lance towards it’s open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment of you like it!!!


	3. Day 22 - handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late (oppsie). This might be the longest one I've written yet. With... Probably not enough smut but I couldn't keep stringing it on or I'd never get to today's prompt ahahaha.

Pidge loved sex with Lance. She really did, but damn if the guy wasn't insatiable when they did fuck. 

 

And Pidge unfortunately was not always in the mood to go all the way, even if she did enjoy watching Lance come. He had the stupidest face when he came. Pidge secretly wanted to video tape it (even though she wouldn't without Lance's permission first). 

 

Lucky for them there's a lot of ways to get off… 

 

They had been together for years now. 

 

Lance was still as much of an attention seeker as ever, and a constant flirt.

 

Pidge wouldn’t say she minds being the apple of his eye. She was in love with Lance afterall. 

 

He was always so energetic. Even while being in their twenties now he was constantly radiating it. 

 

“ _ Pidge _ .” Lance had walked into her wing in the technology department. Most of the cadets had long gone back to their chambers. He kissed her as he greeted her. She smacked his chest when he tried to delve deeper. He laughed into her mouth, “How’s everything going today babe?”

 

“Decent. I’ve been recalibrating the Lions since our last mission. We may need some replacement parts soon as well.” Pidge huffed, her lips still tingling from their short lived kiss. 

 

“Do you… have any free time for us later?” Lance said, his arms circling around Pidge’s waist. 

 

She eyed him with a raise of her brow. “We had sex last week.”

 

“We don’t…” Lance sighed, leaning so his chin rested on her shoulder. “I wasn’t suggesting sex. I was thinking more of a  _ date _ .” 

 

Pidge’s ears tinged red. “ _ Oh _ .” She hadn’t been on a actual date for some time. “Yeah. I have free time.” 

 

Lance laughed lightly. “Where something nice. Shiro’s letting me take a pod.” He kissed her on the cheek. 

 

“I’ll be ready within the hour.” Pidge said, pulling away to start cleaning up his tools. 

 

Lance watched her with a smile.

“Don’t you need to do a beauty regimine?” Pidge smirked, hand on her hip as she wagged a wrench in his direction.

 

“Did it this morning.” Lance stated, before blowing her a kiss and backing out of the room. “I’ll meet you in the pod hangar in a hour.”

 

Pidge waited till Lance turned his back to pretend to catch the kiss and pocket it.

 

She rummaged through her closet when she reached her room. She found a green and gray open back pants suit. She slicked back her short hair and left her glasses on the counter of her bathroom. 

 

She did only the bare minimum for makeup. She never really cared for it… although Lance always notices when she puts the darn stuff on. 

 

He was smiling at her. His dress shirt untucked from his dark slacks. The sleeves rolled up neatly to his shoulders. “You look stunning. I haven't seen you in this outfit before…” Lance caressed the side of her cheek. Pidge leaned into the touch before softly closing her eyes. “So beautiful.” 

 

Pidge fluttered her eyes back open. “I checked the scans. There aren't any planets near to the Atlas.” 

 

Lance clicked his tongue. “Always trying to ruin my romantic surprises.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “So what  _ are _ we doing?” 

 

“Were going star watching. With a picnic!” Lance smiled. 

 

Pidge giggled. “Star watching? In space?” 

 

“Yep! There is a cluster that'll pass in a couple hours time.” Lance said, offering his hand to help Pidge hop into the pod. 

 

“Thank you.” Pidge sighed. Her heart felt warm. 

 

Lance took off once they were settled into the small pod comfortably. 

 

Pidge was watching Lance for a change. It was rare for them to go on such a serious date. It was usually only video games or sex in their free time.

 

During those times… Lance would start to massage away her tension when she'd be so relaxed and horny they would have exhausting but fulfilling sex for long periods of time. 

 

Or if they had a fight. It usually ended with sex as well. 

 

The past week has been pretty devoid of sex, though. Not that Pidge  _ really _ cared. 

 

They had soft intimacy in between every small interaction they had. How much they loved each other showed. 

 

Pidge had been very busy lately. And she knew Lance liked sex… loved sex. He always went excessively hard when he had the chance to make love to Pidge due to the lack of being able to do so like a normal couple would. They had different rooms still due to Pidge's completely off sleep cycle.

 

She watched him now. His eyes carefully watching the expanse before him. Easily maneuvering through space. 

 

It was quiet for a long time. Pidge lost in her thoughts of Lance. 

 

“We're here.” Lance said softly, he pressed a few buttons and they could see through the ceiling. Millions of unnamed stars far off in the abyss. Lance chuckled as another button moved the seats away from the center. Where Lance placed a thin blanket down on the floor. “I have more blankets and pillows for later. But first, food.” 

 

Pidge eyed the food. It was… Italian. Her favorite, Tomato Risotto. “Did you… make this for me, Lance?” 

 

“I did! Hunk walked me through it, though.” Lance smiled, eagerly waiting for Pidge to taste his food. 

 

She took the bowl in hand. Lance passed her a utensil so she could take a bite. 

 

It was… surprisingly well made. She swallowed down her first bite, and then another. “It's great Lance… I love you. Thank you for doing all this for me.” 

 

“For us. Seeing you enjoy my food is a lovely experience.” Lance said while starting to eat his own. 

 

Pidge proceeded to moan loudly into each bite to make Lance laugh. Lance actually had a wonderful bottle of Chardonnay for her to drink with her food. He also had another severing ready for her to consume when she asked for more. 

 

Soon she was tipsy and full. They cleaned up before carefully snuggling together, laying back on the mountain of bedding Lance had stored in the back of the pod. 

 

Pidge stared out at the universe, and felt Lance clasp her hand in his. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. 

 

“Lance.” She huffed out. The night was going perfect. 

 

“Yeah?” He was smiling as he moved his eyes from space to Pidge. 

 

“I love you.” She looked at his beautiful blue eyes, sparkling in the dim light.  

 

“I love you too.” Lance said, moving to give Pidge a quick kiss. 

 

Pidge found herself wanting even more. She craned her neck so that she could kiss him again. And again. Until she was hovering over Lance, looking down at him while his torso rested beneath her spread thighs. 

 

Lance laughed, “I thought-” Another kiss. “No sex?”

 

“I want you to come inside of me.” Pidge whispered into Lance’s ear. 

 

“Seriously?” Lance’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s start a family Lance.” She cooed, leaving a few bruises along Lance’s neck. He let go of small gasps every time her lips touched his neck. 

 

He slid down the straps of the pants suit. Pidge hadn’t bothered with a bra, which was extremely convenient. Lance rolled the hard nipples before gently squeezing them. Pidge responded by grinding down on the hard-on Lance was sporting underneath her. She could feel it get even harder, and pulse beneath her. 

 

She rested back, stopping her hips. Pidge carefully unbuttoned Lance’s slacks. He was straining against his underwear, she grabbed the edges carefully before releasing the cock fully to the open air. She licked her hand before grabbing it. Making careful pumps down Lance’s velvet skin. His precum was making it even slicker, easier to hold. 

 

She watched once she felt his cock twitch in her hands, and his body start to tense up. His eyebrows pinched together, and his mouth dropped open. He came all over his nice clothes, and Pidge wildly smirked at the scene before her. 

 

Once he came down from his orgsam high they helped each other peel away their clothes. Lance sat up as Pidge unbuttoned Lance’s shirt. He left soft kisses on her chest before weaseling his hands in her pantsuit to caress her ass. She shimmied out of it pretty quickly, and Lance did a little body roll of his own to free himself from his messy trousers. 

 

Pidge lightly guided Lance’s cock inside her. He had one hand on her side to keep her steady, and another behind him to prop himself up. 

 

Then usually wore condoms, making this was a new experience for them both. Lance’s eyes glazed over as he kissed Pidge while feeling her so completely. She rolled her hips, loving the perfect fit of Lance’s cock inside of her. 

 

It was then when the cluster rocketed above them. A beautiful swirl of vibrant dust, ice, and rock. 

 

Pidge squeezed down from the shock of it, and Lance grunted as he came for the second time. 

 

They fucked until they both had four orgasums each. 

 

Their walk of shame back on Atlas was a sight to see, but lucky for them Pidge could hack the video evidence. 

 

Pidge had to admit maybe she had more energy than she gave herself credit for. Her and Lance really were a perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Plance.


	4. Day 27 - Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wants to try something new, ya know? And they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a couple days late!! Work's been eating me alive!!

“You don't weigh much.” Lance commented, Pidge sat directly in his lap. 

 

Pidge shot him a grumbling look. “Yeah? And?” 

 

“Don't look at me like that. It was just a… observation.” Lance cooed, kissing her neck. 

 

Pidge still grumbled, but it lost it's edge. She's always been small and short. She didn't need Lance to point it out too. 

 

“Somebody make you angry today?” Lance kissed her again.

 

“A cadet. She didn’t take my lecture seriously.” She huffed. 

 

“You’re amazing, and she’s losing out. You rarely give lectures.” The kiss he did next would definitely leave a mark. 

 

She swatted at him. “Horny man.”

 

“You love me.” Lance cooed into her ear.

 

She sighed, holding onto Lance’s neck blindly from her forward facing position. “I do.” 

 

“How about trying something new?” Lance asked.

 

“New?” Pidge quirked a eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah. Turn towards me.” Lance said. 

 

Pidge did so, but wasn’t impressed. “We’ve already done cowgirl, Lance.”

 

“Just hold onto me.” Lance said as he got his hands under Pidge’s ass. 

 

She flailed as Lance stood up. Quick to cling to his neck. “Lance!”

 

He laughed as he walked them to a vacant wall, pressing Pidge’s back against it. “Yes love?” 

 

“Against the wall?  _ Seriously _ !?” Pidge huffed. Her hips were slotted against Lance’s. She could feel his dick through his pants. Her large sweater had rutted up on the way over, leaving her panty covered ass exposed. 

 

“Yeah. What? Think I can’t support you?” Lance leaned in, his breath on Pidge’s cheek. 

 

She adjusted slightly, Lance was definitely stronger than he looks. “No. I’m sure you can”

 

“Don’t want to?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge thought for a moment. “I want to.”

 

Lance smiled down at her, and kissed her gently. She did her best to reach up to him better, to make sure their mouths were firmly against each other’s. 

 

After a couple minutes he pulled away. He yanked down his pants allowing his hard dick to smack against Pidge’s ass. She watched him as he held her with only one hand, the other desperate to pull her panties to the side. 

 

She felt the head against her entrance, and she was singing her praises for birth control.

 

He slid down fully on his cock, gravity making sure Lance was fully sheathed in her. He found a decent hold on Pidge’s hips before he started to fuck up into her. She continued to cling close as she felt his head hit her most intimate of places. 

 

“Fuck.” Lance grumbled into Pidge’s ear, his dick pulsing noticeably inside her. “You’re so tight.”

 

She moaned as a response, having begun to focus on the pounding of Lance’s hips. Whimpering every time he hit her deepest spot a little fast. It was a rush as her orgsum rocked through her body. She became even tighter, which made Lance moan out in response. She was shaking in his hold.

 

Lance pulled out as he started to come, and did his best to be gentle as he let go of one of Pidge’s legs to grab att his dick. It covered the clothes they still wore.

 

Pidge had been breathing roughly as she came down, and internally groaned at her clothes being ruined with semen. 

 

“I’ll wash them.” Lance huffed out before he swooped Pidge back up into his arms, only to deposit her in the bathroom. He made sure to have her take off her clothes. While she ran the bath, he went to grab them each a set of his clothes for them to sleep in. 

 

Lance loved it when he could get Pidge in his clothes.

 

They bathed together, and their night ended comfortably with cuddles in bed. Pidge cradled lovingly under Lance’s right arm. He loved her, and she loved him. 


	5. Day 30 - Breast Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is insecure, and Lance is full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end!! Thank you for reading!!

Pidge liked her small breasts. She swears she does. 

 

Only a B cup Pidge was proud to say she was in the  _ Itty Bitty Titty Committee _ . 

 

They never gave her any back problems like some people. She counted  _ that _ as a blessing. 

 

Now she was dating Lance she worried about how small her chest size was more often than she liked. 

 

She knew it shouldn't matter… but she also knew how much Lance adored women. And breasts… tend to be a pretty important thing to a woman. To how sexy a woman can be. 

 

She thought it was dumb. Thinking about how much he liked her breasts, but still she somehow found fault in them. 

 

“Have you been padding your bras?” Lance asked. Pidge was over top of him, and she had completely forgotten she put the extra pads there this morning. She just wanted a more feminine figure… and forgot to take them out before she saw Lance.

 

“I…” Pidge bit her tongue. “Yes.”

 

Lance quirked an eyebrow at her. “Why?” 

 

“Don’t be mad I just thought… you’d like me more if my body was more… you know… feminine?” She looked away from Lance.

 

The next moment Lance had Pidge underneath him. He threw the pads to the floor. “You don’t need them. I don’t care how feminine you are. You’re still my girl, Pidge.”

 

To say Pidge was getting choked up over this conversation is ridiculous, but there she was getting emotional. And there Lance was ready to kiss her insecurities away.  

 

“These.” Lance said as he cupped both of Pidge’s breasts in his hands. “Are perfect. You are  _ fine  _ the way you are.”

 

“I know you love me, I'm just…” Pidge sucked in a breath as Lance played with one of her nipples. “Insecure.”

 

“I guess you need a bit more of the good ol’ Lancey Lovin’.” He smiled as he kissed her directly in the middle of her chest. 

 

And again he sat his head between her breasts. He held them tenderly, and kissed into them. He left a trail of marks in his wake. Pidge's nipples were more than hard by that point. Her nipples getting the raised bumps of sensitivity to show from Lance's careful touch. 

 

He moved with precision. Every touch, every kiss meant something. It meant he cared. That he loved her no matter what form she took. He could care less if Pidge had small tits or huge tits because it was  _ her. _

 

Pidge's lip quivered. “I love you Lance.” 

 

Lance stopped to look her in the eye. “I love you, so very very much.” 

 

He pulled her close as he kissed her. Soft, tender… a moan forming on Pidge's lips. He sighed lovingly into her. She needed the affection now more than ever. She deserved it. 

 

To be kissed, and loved. To be told that she's worth it. 

 

And they did kiss again as Lance lovingly caressed her chest. Tender where he left his love bites earlier. Soft flesh, and warm bodies slotted together in blissful perfection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ships compared to days I plan on doing them currently: Shance (15), Plance (5), Shendak (5), Klance (1), Shklance (1), Shendance (1), Lancelot (1), Lance (1)
> 
> The last day will be a surprise!


End file.
